Dancing with the unexpected
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Fred's date leaves him alone at the ball and he soon finds falling for someone he didn't expect to fall for.  No slash!
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters~

It was an end of the school year ball. A little less than a week of of school left and it would be the summer.

When Fred asked Angelina to the ball he thought that she was actually going to spend time with him at the ball. Instead he went and picked her up and as soon as they arrived she ditched him. And went off to flirt with a dozen other guys! So he stood off to the side and watched his twin dance with Katie Bell. He sighed.

Luna had agreed to got to the ball with Harry. Not because she had a crush on him or anything, but because she didn't want Harry to have to be all alone. What she didn't know was that Harry would leave her all alone. He ran off to talk to Hermoine and Ron. She looked around not sure what to do when she spotted Fred Weasely. Luna knew it was Fred, because he was different than George. His smile had a goofy tent to it, but it was also handsome. His eyes had a twinkle in them, like the stars. She began to walk over to him.

Fred looked up to see Luna Lovegood, his little sister's weird friend walking towards him. She was wearing a very 'Interesting' dress. It was an off silver color with a hint of pink or maybe it was peach. He wasn't sure. And the ruffles on it were wild. (The one she wore in Hp and the half blood prince). Her ear rings matched her dress. She wore black stockings and shoes. To most people they would think she looked awful, but to Fred she looked beautiful. He got up and met her half way.

"Salutations Fred." She smiled. Her voice was always so soft and kind. "Hello Luna." "Where is your date? Didn't you come with Angelina?" "Oh. . . um. . .," He looked over at her laughing with a circle of guys around her. Luna followed his gaze. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Did you come here with somebody?" She smiled again. "With Harry, But just as friends. He's over there with Ron and Hermoine." Fred nodded. "So? Um. . . would you like to dance? I mean you don't have to dance with me if you don't want too." He was so nervous he couldn't even think straight. She noticed this. "I would be an honored to dance with you."

He smiled and took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Fred put his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck and they were soon moving with the music.

"Fred, what do you enjoy doing besides playing tricks on innocent people?" Fred blushed. "Umm. . . I've never told anyone this. Not even George. You have to promise me you won't tell a soul. It will ruin my reputation." "I promise to keep your secret." "Well I like to read books." Luna gasped in shock. He chuckled. "What kind of things do you like to do?" He asked her. "Well my father and I like to like to hunt Fwoopers. Not kill just trap and them we let them go. It's just for fun. They are. . . " He interrupted her. "Wait what is a fwooper?" "They resemble a bird. They maybe orange, pink, lime green, or yellow. And their singing can drive anyone to insanity." (See J.K. Rowling's Fantastic beasts and where to find them book.) "Wow I'll have to see them sometime." "Yes, they are quite extraordinary creatures. And sometimes we hunt Knarl. Muggles usually mistake them for a hedgehog." "Another creature I'll have to add to my list. You'll have to show me some of them." "I would be delighted."

Another song came on. Way slower than the first they had danced to. They enjoyed each others company. Neither of them wanted this night to end. Fred felt he could tell her anything. He liked that feeling. Luna lifted her head from his chest and they looked into each others eyes. Fred bent down and kissed her lips softly. The kiss only lasted a second or two. But it was the best couple of seconds of Luna's life. And she could tell it was Fred's too.

The song ended and Professor Mccgonagal's voice filled the room. "Alright students the ball is over. Now if you would be so kind as to leave the ball room and go to your dormitories." Fred and Luna broke free of each others grasps. "I shall see you around." Luna said. "I guess so." They started walking off in opposite directions. Fred stopped and ran back to Luna and grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Luna, I don't want us to to go off tonight and say we'll see each others again soon and not mean it. Tonight was the best night of my life." "As was mine. When school is over I'm going to go hunting for Billywigs. And you are welcome to come with me." "I would love too. And one more thing. What are billywigs?" Luna smiled her one of a kind smiles that Fred loved so much. "They are an insect. Their wings are attached to their heads and are very fast. The bottom has a fine point stinger. If you get stung then you suffer giddiness followed by levitation. They are a very beautiful sapphire blue." "You are one in a million, Luna. But I love it." She blushed. "See you then Fredrick." He kissed her cheek. And headed off the their common rooms.

George caught up with Fred on the way back to their room. "Hey, I saw you dancing with Lovegood." Fred smiled, "Yeah, I like her a lot." George shook his head. "I would have never put you two together. I'm happy for you. Did you ask her out on a date?" "When school is over we're going to hunt Billywigs." George looked at him with a confused look. "You're going to hunt what?" Fred laughed. "I'll tell you later." Fred couldn't wait for summer to start.

Luna's heart was still beating fast from the kiss. Ginny Weasley caught up with her. "Hey Luna, I saw you dancing with my brother. What's up?" "We're going to hunt billywigs this summer." Ginny laughed. "How romantic. Hu Luna? Luna?" She didn't answer. Instead she stared off into space with that goofy grin. Ginny shook her head. And walked off the the Gryffindore common room. Luna wanted summer be here more than anything.

~I always thought Fred and Luna were a cute couple. So here it is. I'll either put up a second chapter or a sequel.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two! I'll write just a few chapters about them as a couple.~

It was just a few days into summer vacation. Fred and Luna were walking deep into the woods behind Luna's house. They were in long sleeved shirts and pants so wouldn't get stung by the billywigs. The bad thing about that was that it was blistering hot outside. "So Luna, where do we find these. . . um billywigs again?"

"Well they live hot climates. And we most likely find them maybe a patch of flowers or clovers. Some place where the sun shines on them." She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. "Uh hu. Well. . . " Luna interrupted him. "Oh this spot is perfect!" It was a clearing in the woods. With a bunch of flowers. The sun was shining on on the patch. She carefully knelt down. Fred did the same.

Luna took off her back pack started digging through until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out two magnify glasses. And handed one to Fred. They started looking for through the flowers and grass. "Have you hunted these things before?" Fred asked Luna.

"Well. . . no not exactly." "Let's be. . . . I found one!" Luna quickly and gently crawled over. She didn't want to crush one by mistake. "You did! Here" She handed him a very small cage. He trapped the little guy inside. "Billywigs usually travel in packs I wonder where the rest of OW!" Fred looked at her. "What's wr OW!" "Uh I think we found the rest of them Fred. Let's let him go." Fred opened the cage and the Billywig flew out. But it wasn't enough before their very eyes a huge swarm of them buzzed up from the flowers. "Run!" Luna said as she took Fred by the hand. And the two ran as fast as they could. They still got stung on the arms and legs. There was a lake ahead of them. They jumped in. Luna and Fred stayed under the water until the Billywigs left. Which wasn't that long.

They swam to the surface and back to dry land. Breathing hard Fred said, "These clothes didn't help at all." "Sorry." Luna's words were slurred. The two just laughed and laughed. "I feel really funny." Fred laughed. "So do i." Luna suddenly gasped. "What is it?" "Hurry, take this." She said taking out a bunch of rope from her backpack. "What's this for?"

"Remember what i said about the Billywigs sting? It causes giddiness and levitation. We already have giddiness. Next is levitation. We must tie ourselves to something heavy quickly." Fred and Luna hurried over to the closest tree and tied themselves up against the tree trunk. "Well this is fun." Fred said sarcastically. "I am so sorry Fred. I thought this was going to be fun. And it just turned out to be a disaster. Can you ever forgive me?" Fred looked over at Luna. "Aww. Hey Luna i didn't mean anything by it. I don't care what we do as long as we're together." Luna smiled. "If i could I would hug you right now Fredrick." Fred laughed and eased over a bit and put an arm around Luna's shoulders. She layed her head upon his shoulder. "So when do you think this stuff will wear off?" Fred asked. "I'm not sure. Hopefully soon." "Not too soon." Fred tightened his grip on her shoulders.

The Billywig's sting lasted up to a few hours. Fred and Luna untied themselves from the tree when they were sure they would not float off. Still a bit giddy Fred walked Luna back home. When they reached the door Luna turned back to Fred. "I had fun today Luna." "I did too." "So. . . i guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yes, that would be delightful. Maybe this time you can pick what we do." Fred chuckled. "Maybe." With that said he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He turned to leave and started to walk towards home. "Wait!" Luna cried. He turned back. "What is it?" "Do you want to stay for dinner? My dad is a pretty good cook and. . . " she was rambling. "Luna, I would love to have dinner with you and your father."

They walked into the her house. Mr. Lovegood was setting the table. "Hello father." He looked at his daughter. " Ello love. Whos' your friend?" Fred stepped forward and shook the older man's hand. "Hello, sir my name is Fredrick Weasley. People call me Fred." "Are you related to Ginny Weasley?" Fred smiled. "Yes, sir she's my little sister." "That's nice. Will you join us for dinner?" "If it's alright." "Of course it is. And stop calling me sir. Call me Xenophillius." Fred nodded. "Alright Xenophilius." The three sat down to dinner. "So, Luna what did you and Fredrick do today?" "Well we attempted to hunt Billywigs." Mr. Lovegood looked at her daughter. "You need to be careful when you hunt those things. Wear multiple layers of clothing." Fred chuckled. "We know that now." Mr. Lovegood took a bite of his food. "Got stung did ya?" "Yes quit a bit." It was Xenophilius' turn to laugh. "Yes, nasty creatures they are."

"But they are fascinating." Luna added. "They are." Fred said. They talked through the meal. "Thank you for letting me have dinner with you, sir. . . I mean Xenophilius." "Anytime Fredrick." "Call me Fred, please." "Alrighty then Fred." Luna walked up to Fred and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "See you tomorrow." She said. "Yeah, I'll come by at ten o' clock tomorrow morning?" "That's just fine." "Okay. Bye." He headed home.

At the Weasley's home:

Everyone was just sitting down to dinner. "George, where is Fred? I haven't seen him all day." Mrs. Weasley asked. "He's still on his date with, Luna." "As in Luna Lovegood. Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Yepp I know it shocked me too." "I would have never put them together." Harry said. "Exactly what I said." George replied.

"Well he better get home soon. He never misses dinner." Just then the door opened to reveal the love struck Weasley boy. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had Billywig stings all over them. They looked like mosquito bites. Mrs. Weasley instantly rushed over to him. And grabed his arms. "Fredrick! What happened?" He laughed. "Just some Billywig stings. Nothing to worry about, dear mother." "Billy what?" She asked confused. "A type of insect. They are quite fascinating. Their sting causes Giddiness and levitation. The levitation wore off though. Still a bit giddy," He laughed again. "I'm sure it will wear off soon."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Come now Fred, sit down. And let's carry on with dinner." "No thanks mom. I ate with Xenophilius and Luna. I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight all. Love you." He said kissing his mother's cheek and walked up the stairs. Everyone stared after him in shock. He and George were never that caring towards their mother. They loved her and all, but the two never really showed it. And Fred nor George EVER said 'love you' or anything sweet like that. It wasn't to be mean it was just who they were. Fred and George were tricksters. Not the type of people who show their feelings. Luna was having a big affect on him. "This is getting serious!" George said. Making everyone look at him. "I'll have to plan out alot of pranks and tricks. To turn him back into the Fred we all know and love. He's acting all weird. . . . like Percy!" Percy was sitting right next to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Very funny George." Percy said sarcastically. George smiled. "Awww why thank you Percy. Now tell me I'm the funnier and better looking twin, right?" Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. "More like more annoying and stupid twin. Oh wait that's both you AND Fred. " Ron said. George flicked a spoon full of smashed potatoes at Ron and hitting him in the face. "Hey!" He yelled. And threw gravey at his older brother. And missing George about a foot. George stuck his tongue out. BOYS ENOUGH!" Molly Weasley yelled and her sons silenced. "George there is nothing wrong with Fred spending time with other people once and a while. And Ron wipe your face off dear." She handed Ron a napkin. George sunk back in his chair. He missed Fred already. And they had only spent one day apart. What was the rest of the summer going to be like?

~I'll have to think up the next chapter. Sorry if Fred and Luna came across high. LOL! It sounds like that in J.K. Rowling's book "Fantastic beasts and where to find them." And i just didn't know how to make them giddy so i just made them laugh a lot. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter three! WOW! It took me FOREVER to try and think of something to write for this chapter. And I finally thought of this. (Read below please).~

The next day:

Fred awoke to find the sun shining in through the window onto his face. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 9:15 A.M. "I overslept!" He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. By the time he was finished it was 9:45. Fred ran downstairs where his family was sitting down to breakfast. He was about to go out the door when his mother stopped.

"Fredrick, where are you going?" Fred turned around. "I have to go pick up Luna and then we are going spend the day together." She crossed her arms and looked at him with a stern look. "Without any breakfast?" He went over to his twin where George was about to take a bite out of his toast. Fred grabbed it from him and took a bite of it. "Hey!" George said. "Sorry, Georgie. In a hurry." With that said he walked out the door. He finished off the toast and made it to Luna's house at exactly ten o' clock.

Fred knocked on the door. Luna anwsered it. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Fred. "Greetings Fredrick." "Hello, Luna." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise. Come on." He took her by the hand and led her down the path. And around into the woods. They hiked for about an hour. Before they came to a small hill. It had a huge oak tree on the top of it. The couple walked up to very top and sat down under the tree. The sun shown through some of the branches, illuminating around them. "It's so beautiful here." Luna said. "How do you know about this place?"

"Oh, me and George stole lil Ronikens teddy bear one time and hid it in the hole of the tree trunk when we were younger." Fred chuckled. Luna shook her head smiling. Luna giggled. And scooted closer to Fred and rested her head upon his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. Only Merlin knows how long they stayed that way. Until it started to rain. And Fred took her by the hand and led he out from under the tree. And out into the rain. Luna stood up on her tip toes. And whispered in Fred's ear. "Tag, you're it." With that said she took off running.

Fred took off after her. He finally caught up with her. He caught her by the waist. Laughing he pulled her close and turned her around and kissed her on the lips softly. "I. . . . I love you." Fred said. Luna grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too." "I always admired you from a far. I just thought you wouldn't date a trickster like me." Fred laughed nervously. "I always had feelings for you, but never thought you could love a loon like me." "Ms. Lovegood, there is nothing wrong with you. You just see everything differently than anyone else. And you don't care what people think. And that's why i love you." "You Mr. Weasley, try at anything to have a good time and make people laugh and that's why I love you."

He kissed her again. "Come on let's get out of the rain before we get sick." "Yes, if I get sick then i can't go hunt Whoopers on Sunday with father." The two retreated back under the tree. The branches and leaves were so thick that it practically kept almost all the rain off of them. "I have never been in a relationship before, Fred. Let alone in love."

"I have been on dates before, but nothing serious and your my first love too." "So I guess we are officially together then?" "You guessed correctly, love."

The rain stopped. And they watched the sunset. Fred walked Luna home. She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Fred." "Bye Luna. I love you." "I love you too." Luna turned away and opened the door. And stepped inside. It was dark when Fred got home. His mom and dad were talking about how their days went. Percy was on the couch reading a book. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess. While Ginny watched. George was no where in sight. "Ello mum. Where's George?" "Hello Fredrick, dear. He's been up in your room all day. Hope he's not getting ill." Fred walked up the stairs. And opened the door to his and his twin's room. George was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

He could see Fred out of the corner of his eye. "Hi. How was date with Luna?" "Great. I love her." Fred said smiling. "Wow." Was all George said. "Yeah. So what have you been doing all day?" "Absolutely nothing. Do you think that we can plan out some pranks tomorrow?" "Yeah, that sound like alot of fun."

"Okay. Well I think I'm gonna go to bed." George rolled onto his side. "Um yeah I am too. You alright Georgie?" George was silent. '_He must have fallen asleep.' _The truth was that George was wide awake. He just chose not to anwser Fred_. _He felt neglected by his twin_._ And it hurt him_._ '_George is sure acting_ s_trang_e.' Fred thought. He brushed it off and climbed into bed while turning out the light.

~I finished!YAY! Well I finished this chapter anyway. A few more to go. I think. Lol i never wrote this one on paper. Making it up as I go along. And I've always wanted to write a Fred and Luna fic. So here it is.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter four! I have nothing else to say. So just read it.~

Fred spent everyday for the next week with Luna. If George was lucky he got to spend at least a few minuetes with his twin. And he hated it. They just weren't Gred and Forge anymore.

Fred woke up to hear tapping on the window. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. As he approached the window he realised that it was an owl. Fred opened the window. And it perched itself on the window ledge. It had a note in it's claws. Fred gently took it from the bird. And unrolled the piece of the parchment. He began to read.

_Dear Fred,_

_I hope you are well. I had so much fun with you yesterday. And I was wondering you would like to have breakfast with my father and I? Father is making pancakes. Do you like them? Send me an owl if you can or not. I love you._

_Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Fred smiled. And hurried to get dressed. He was about to send Luna a letter when George sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked groggily. Fred's smile faded. "Oh man! I forgot. We're supposed to hang out today."

"Yeah? Did Luna want to spend time with you today?" "Yeah, she just owled me. She wants to have breakfast. Um. . . . I'll tell her I can't make it." George could see the disappointment in his brother's eyes. But could Fred see it in his? "No, you go. Have fun."

"Are you sure Georgie?" George nodded. And Fred engulfed him into a big hug. "Thank you so much George! I'll just go have breakfast with them and come back. It'll just be an hour or two. I promise." Fred quickly sent a letter telling Luna he would be there soon. And left leaving George alone feeling abandoned. He dropped to his knees and began to sob uncontrolably.

George sighed heavily. _'Am I overreacting? No, I'm not. Am I going insane? I can't be." _

Meanwhile at the Lovegoods house Fred, Xenophilius, and Luna were just sitting down to breakfast. "So Fred, what year are you going into?" Mr. Lovegood asked. "My fifth." Xenophilius nodded. "And you are in Gryffindor?" "Yes sir. Everyone in my family is or has been in Gryffindor." "Well I met my beloved wife in Ravenclaw and I was so thrillled when Luna got into Ravenclaw as well."

"It does not surprise me. Your daughter is very wise." Luna blushed a deep crimson. Xenophilius smiled. "Yes, she is indeed. And you, Fred, must be very brave to be in Gryffindor?" Before Fred could answer Luna said, "Yes he is. He is one of the most bravest people I know." It was Fred's turn to blush.

"That is marvelous. My Luna needs a brave young man. Do not hurt her. " "Father!" Luna said, embarrassed. Xenophilius chuckled. "Umm," Fred laughed. "No it's okay Luna. Mr. Love - I mean Xenophilius, I care about your daughter very much. And I will not hurt her. She is very dear to me. Luna smiled as he said those words and took her hand in his under the table.

"Excellent!" They finished their breakfast. "Well I think I'm going to go get some ice cream. Would you two like to join me?" Luna and Fred nodded. _' It won't take long. Just an hour. George can wait. I just hope he won't be mad. He won't.' _Fred thought. After they got their ice cream cones they sat down on a bench. And after that they walked around a near by park. And talked. "Well I better get home. I have an article to write. 2:30, boy does time pass when you're having fun." Fred's eyes widened. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Luna asked. "I promised George I would spend time with him today. I have to go. Thank sir for everything," He kissed Luna on the cheek. "Bye. I'll see you soon."

Luna and Xenophilius watched Fred run out of the park. "What a strange young man," Mr. Lovegood said. "I like him."

"I have been gone for six hours! George is going to kill me!" He yelled. He finally made it too the house. And walked inside. His mother was at the sink washing dishes the muggle way. "Where's. . . George. . . at?" He panted between each word. "In your room. I'm really starting to worry about him. He hasn't been out all day again. And he hasn't eaten today." Fred rushed up to his and George's room. George was laying in his bed again. And his mom was right. It looked as if George hadn't been out of their room all day. His long ginger hair was messed up, he was still in his pajamas. He stepped forward. "Georgie, you awake? Are you alright? Mum said that you haven't left our room at all today."

"Yeah, just a little under the weather." George lied. Fred walked over put a hand on George's forehead. "You don't feel warm." Fred said. "Well I just don't feel good. I'll be okay." Fred nodded. "Okay. Listen, Georgie, I'm so sorry that . . . .I just lost track of time. I'll make it up to you." George closed his eyes. Fred looked up to see that his twin was 'asleep.' He sighed and got up. "I'm going for a walk." Fred said to no one in particular. When George was sure that Fred was gone he opened his eyes. And sat up and put a locking charm on the door. He screamed in frustration. **"How dare he do this to me! He's been leaving me alone for the past week to be with Luna!" **

He soon had tears streaming down his face. George fell tio his knees sobbing. He just wanted his twin back. And yes, he admits to being jealous, but he just couldn't help it. He needed Fred. There was knocking on the door and he heard his father's voice. "George, son! Is everything alright? We heard you yelling." Arthur tried opening the door, but found it locked.

"George, honey, what's wrong?" Came his mother's voice. George sniffled. "Y - yeah, I'm alright. I tripped." George knew it sounded it stupid.

"Why is the door locked?" His father asked. "I'm changing. I'll be out in a second." This seemed to satisfy his parents. "Okay, sweety, dinner is almost ready."

Dinner came and went. Fred still hadn't come back. And George didn't really eat. He just mindlessly picked at his food. When Fred finally came home everyone was getting ready for bed. George had cried himself a few minuets before. Fred walked into their room and as quietly as possible got into his own bed and fell asleep.

~Awww poor George! I'm sooo evil! I have no clue what I am going to do for chapter five yet. But I'll get an Idea soon.~


	5. Chapter 5

~Hey so sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. I have had writer's block and been a bit under the weather. I hope this makes up for it.~

Over the next few days George would hardly even talk to Fred. It started out as "hmhm's." And 'Yeah's." And then started he ignored Fred completely. Fred confronted him about it one day. George was laying down on his bed reading a magazine. "Georgie, why have you been ignoring me? Is it because I blew you off the other day?"

George didn't say anything. Just turned the page and acted like he wasn't listening. "I'm sorry, George! I lost track of time!" George still didn't answer him. "George! George! Answer me!"

Fred got up from he was sitting on his bed and walked over to George's bed. And grabbed the magazine from his brother. "Hey! Give it back!" George yelled at him sitting up on his bed. "Not until you talk to me! George, listen I'm so sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to leave you alone. Can you forgive me?" George wrapped his arms around himself. "You've been leaving me alone alot. I feel like you don't want to be around me anymore. All you do is spend time with Luna. I know you're in love with her, but do you still love me? Your my twin brother, but then I feel like you're not anymore." Fred's heart shattered into a hundred pieces hearing this.

He went up to George and hugged him tight. "I am so, so sorry, Georgie. I won't blow you off like that ever again. I do love you. And I always want to be around you." He heard George let out a sob. And he hugged him, if possible, tighter. They stayed like that for a few more moments. Before letting go. Fred wiped George's tears away and said, "Come on now dear brother. We have tricks to plan." George let out a chuckle. The two mischievous twins spent the entire evening planning out some of their best jokes.

George couldn't feel any happier. He had his twin back. That night George fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning he and Fred spent the whole day together. Around seven o' clock P.M. Fred said, "Alright then. Get dressed. Put on something decent." George looked at him puzzled. "Why?" Fred only said, "It's surprise."

George did as he was told. And before he knew it he and his twin were walking into town. And stopped at a restaurant called 'The crooked wand.' They stepped inside. It was a comfy place. A fire less fire place sat on wall to their left. There was about two dozen wooden, round tables with chairs.

There was and old man sitting in the corner smoking his pipe and reading the daily prophet, two women talking, a couple teenagers talking about quiditch. And then George spotted two people he wasn't expecting to see. Luna Lovegood and Katie Bell. Luna spotted them and waved at them. Katie did the same. Fred grabbed George by the arm and lead him over to the girls.

Luna stood up and Fred lent over and kissed her cheek. And then they sat down side by side. Katie stood. "Umm," Katie laughed nervously. "Surprse." She hugged George. And sat down. George sat down beside her. "Well George I wanted spend time with you and Luna so I sent Katie a letter and we arranged this." George smiled. "Thanks Fred, Katie, Luna."

Katie acted so nervous. And George saw this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She blushed. "And Fred thought it was a good idea to have a, he called it, double date." Luna said. "Thanks Freddie." "Anything for you Georgie."

They each ordered a butterbeer and spent the whole night talking and laughing. When it was time to go George walked Katie home. The couple arrived at Katie's house. "I had so much fun tonight. I can't wait to do it again." Katie said. "I did too. Maybe me and you can go out just the two of us tomorrow night." George suggested.

"I'd like that alot." "Than it's a date." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight George." "Night Katie." With that said she opened the door and stepped inside. George sighed happily and headed off for home.

Meanwhile Fred had walked Luna home. They shared a kiss. "So, do you want to go out tomorrow? I'll pick you up around 8:00 P.M?" Luna grinned. "Yes, but If it's alright can you come by a little earlier?" "How much earlier?"

"Maybe, around, noon?" Fred chuckled. "Of course." They kissed again. "I love you. See you tomorrow Luna." "I love you too. Goodnight Fredrick." She walked inside her house. And Fred started walking towards home. When Fred got home George was laying on his bed. "Hello, Romeo. Did you have fun tonight?" Fred asked George. "Yepp, Me and Katie are going out tomorrow night."

"That's brilliant! Luna and I are going out tomorrow as well. I love her so much." " Awwww. Who's the Romeo now?" George laughed. "Ahh shut up. And go to sleep." George laughed again and changed into his pajamas. Fred did the same. "Night Freddie."

"Goodnight Georgie." The twins fell asleep instantly. Excited about tomorrow.

~Okay chapter five is finished! Once again I'm so sorry it took so long. Should that be it? Or should I put one more chapter up about George and Katie's date? Send me a message or a reveiw of if you think I should or not."


	6. Chapter 6

~Okay chapter six! Oh how the tables have turned!~

A few days Fred walked upstairs to their room. "Hey, Georgie. I have a lot ideas for some jokes and what not."

George was combing his hair. "Sorry Freddie, But I have a date with Katie today. Can I take a rain check?" Fred was filled with disappointment. "Yeah, that's fine. Have fun I'll send Luna an owl." He smiled. George smiled back, checking his hair in the mirror one last time. "That's great. Well see you later." He walked out the door. Fred wrote Luna a letter asking if they could hang out today and sent it.

Luna never answered back. He began to worry that he had done something to upset her. _'Is she mad at me? What did I do? Should I go to her house? No, maybe she wants to be alone? Maybe something just came up?' _

Millions of questions raced through his mind, but none of them he had an answer for. Fred didn't have Luna nor George today. How was he going to survive? Fred stayed in his room for an hour or two just messing around. He tried make up some tricks and pranks, but he just couldn't without George. It was just wrong.

Fred got up and walked downstairs. He looked around the only person he saw Percy. He was getting a glass of water. "Hey, Percy. Where is everyone?" Percy turned to face him with a shocked expression on his face. "Have you gone absolutely mad?"

Fred was confused. " Not the last time I checked. Why?" He sat down at the kitchen table. "Honestly, when was the last time you called me Percy? It's always bloody git, arse, moron." Percy suddenly looked a little bit glum. Fred sighed. "I'm sorry Perc. I never knew it hurt you. It's just how I am. I. . . usually hide my emotions with jokes, but It won't work this time. I know George felt when I would leave him to be with Luna." Percy took a seat next to him.

"Well, you are twins. You two have bond that can't ever be broken." Fred looked up the older Weasley boy. "Really?" Percy smiled, yes smiled. "Yes, of course." Fred stood up. "You know, your a pretty awesome guy, Percy." Percy stood also. "Your pretty awesome too." And then Fred did something that not only shocked Percy, but himself as well he hugged his older brother. Neither of them remembered the last time they shared a hug. All of the sudden the door opened to reveal the rest of the Weasley family. Which consisted of Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine and Harry. The two brothers parted quickly. Both blushing madly. The younger teenagers snickered. And Molly looked at them in shock. Percy cleared his throat. "Well um. . .Fredrick nice talking to you." He walked upstairs. Fred looked at his friends and family. "I'm just gonna. . . Bye." He rushed upstairs. He caught up with Percy before he entered his room. "Hey, Perc. Thank you."

"No problem." The two brothers went their separate ways. Once again Fred was alone. Hours passed. And the sun was starting to setting. Percy's words helped a little, but it just wasn't enough. He heard the oh so familiar sound of tapping on his window. He went over opened it. Fred to the letter frm the owl and read it.

_Dear Fredrick,_

_I am terribly sorry that I didn't write back to you. I was out all day with father hunting fwoopers. I just now read your letter. I am free tomorrow. Are you? Write me back when you can. I love you. _

_Luna_

Fred smiled. Thank Merlin she wasn't upset. He quickly wrote back to her.

_Dear Luna,_

_It's fine don't worry. I spent a little time with, shockingly, with Percy! And I would really like to talk to you about something. Can we meet? Now? Don't worry it's not about us. I love you more than ever. _

_Fred_

Fred waited for the next letter to come. Within minuets he got the next one arrived and he was reading it.

_Fredrick__,_

_of course I can meet you now. Just tell me where. _

Fred quickly told her where and walked out of the house. He walked into te woods up the hill and under the the oak tree. Luna was already there leaning up against the tree. When she saw him she ran to him. And hugged him tight. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to spend time with George today. But he had a date with, Katie. Before I got him with Katie I used to leave him alone so to go on dates with you. And I didn't know I was hurting him. And today he did that to me. It was the worst feeling in my whole life. George felt like that for over a week. I don't know how he survived! I didn't think I was going to live through the day. I'm a terrible brother for making George feel that way."

"Awww Fred. Can I do anything for you?" Fred sighed. "No not really. I guess I'm just being selfish. I mean I have you. And I love you so much." Luna smiled. "I love you too. You are not being selfish. You two hardly ever spent time apart. And you got him with Katie. They enjoy being together. You are far from terrible. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I drag you from him."

"Oh Luna it's not your fault. I love going on dates with you." Luna smiled. "I do too." It was dark now and the stars were shining above. Fred lead her out from under the tree and they layed down in the grass to watch the stars. They stayed there looking up at the sky for a while, before Luna said she had to go. Fred walked her home and then he walked home

When he got to his and his brother's room George pulled him into a tighthug. So tight he couldn't breathe. "Uh. . . . George can't breathe." Fred wheezed. George released him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" George yelled. '_He sounds like mom. I didn't mean to worry him._

Fred looked over at his clock on the night stand. 1:34 A.M. He didn't realise he stayed out that late. "I'VE BEEN WAITING UP FOR TWO HOURS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I was with Luna. . . . And we were talking. . . . And we lost track of time. . . . And. . . . " Fred didn't finish, because he started sobbing. George pulled him into a hug again. "Freddie, what's wrong?" "I was alone today. You left and Luna was with her dad. I know how you felt when I would go out Luna. I don't know how you lasted almost two weeks feeling this way! I couldn't even last a day! I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I'm awful."

"Oh Freddie, no your not. You've made me realise just how much I love Katie. I'm so sorry that you were alone today. Your the best brother ever. And so good looking." Fred looked up at George. They both laughed. George wiped Fred's tears away. "Thanks Georgie."

"Welcome. Now let's go to bed and tomorrow we can make people miserable like we always do." Fred nodded and they climbed into their beds. Fred feeling much better.

~One more chapter to go! And it should be done. Yay! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had writer's block for a while.~


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter seven! This story has really turned out to be long. Haha.~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except for the 'Crooked Wand!' That is mine! All mine! Mwahahahaha! (I love evil laughs! LOL)

Fred and George woke up the next morning and planned out what they were going to do for the day. Fred was in the shower and George was in their bedroom when he heard tapping. He looked around and saw an owl perched outside the window. He quickly got up and opened the window. The owl, of course, had a letter. George took it from him and read it.

_Dear George,_

_Can you meet me at my house? It won't be long. Just for a few moments. I would like to speak with you._

_Luna_

George felt his heart jump into his throat. _'Why would she want to talk to me?_' George went down the hall to the bathroom. "Hey, Fred. I'm going to make a quick errand. I'll be right back. Twenty minuets at the most. I promise." He said through the door.

"Okay! Just hurry back!" Fred called back to his twin. George took off downstairs and out the door. It wasn't a long walk to Luna's house. About seven or eight minuets. Luna was sitting on the front porch when he got there she stood up. And smiled. "Greetings George."

"Hello, Luna. What did you want to talk about?" Luna stood up. "Well it's Fred. Yesterday he was. . . . not himself. It's amazing how you two can't be apart for long. It's so sweet. He just adores you so much and he's a good brother and he feels like he isn't and I just don't want him to feel like this and. . . " She was rambling.

Luna was interrupted by George. He put her hands on his shoulders. "Luna, he told me this last night. I told him he was the best brother ever. Because he is. I'm lucky to have him as my twin."

Luna sighed in relief. "Oh good. I was just so worried about him." George smiled at this. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, very much." It was her turn to smile. "I'm so happy for you two." "Well me and Fred are happy for you and Katie." "Thank you. Well I better be off. I left Fred at home." George said. Luna started pushing him. "Yes, go hurry. Don't keep him waiting." George chuckled. And started walking off towards home.

He arrived within minuets. Fred was laying on his bed. "I'm back." Fred looked over at him and sat up. "What did Luna want to talk about? I found her letter." George sat down on his bed and smiled. "You're a lucky guy to have Luna. She was worried about you. She said you were upset yesterday. I told her we talked everything out."

Fred nodded. "That's good. Thank you." "Welcome. So, do you want to go put itching powder in Ron's bed?" Fred laughed. "Anything to irritate the little guy." The twins hoped off their beds and walked down the hall to their little brother's room to full fill their prank.

The twins decided to have certain days to spend together. And certain days to spend with the girls. That way neither of them would get hurt.

George and Katie's date the next night:

George walked to Katie's house. Tonight he had something special planned for them. Fred had invited Luna over to the house and was spending the evening with her. George knocked on the door and Katie answered the door with a smile. "Hello George."

He kissed her cheek. "Hello Katie." She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "So what are our plans tonight?" He grabbed her hand and lead her down the path and into town. "It's something different. I just hope you like it."

"I don't care what it is as long as I'm with you." The couple walked and went through doors and even a brick wall until they were in the muggle world. They finally stopped in front of a building. Katie didn't even get to look at the name of it, because George quickly pulled her inside. He lead her down a dark hallway. And into a room with at least a hundred chairs and at the front of the room was a giant screen. George sat her down a hand full of rows away from the screen.

"What this place?" Katie asked George. "Muggles call it a movie theatre. Me and Fred come here once in a while." He replied. Katie nodded. And the room darkened. A movie began to play on the screen. About a little less than two hours later George and Katie were walking out of the theatre hand in hand.

"That was so romantic." Katie said. "Yeah, it was a good film." George agreed. They Went back to Diagon Alley and into the 'Crooked Wand.' They chose a table and ordered two butterbeers.

"George, the movie was magnificent. I would like to go again sometime." George smiled. "I'm glad." He reached across the table and intertwined their hands. He gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

At the burrow:

Fred and Luna were laying his bed. She positioned herself with her head laying on Fred's chest and an arm and leg draped him while Fred wrapped his his arms around her. He was mindlessly playing with her hair. "What time will George be back?" Luna asked. Fred glanced over at the clock on the night stand. "Hmm. . . I'm not sure. Why?"

"Just curious. And will he be bringing Katie with him?" Fred chuckled. "Nope, he's afraid that mum will scare ger off by asking her a million questions." Luna looked up at Fred. "But, you bring me here." "Well you're Ginny"s friend. And besides you love me too much to be scared away."

"This is true. Nothing can scare me away, not even a Hippogriff." It was Fred's turn to laugh. "Like wise. Nothing or no one can ever keep me away from you. Not even. . . " He paused, debating on whether to say it or not. "Not even. . . .Voldemort himself." Luna gasped. "You said. . . "

"I know what I said. Harry says it. So why shouldn't I? I'm sick of being afraid of him." Luna layed her head back down onto Fred's chest. "You are absolutely right. It's time to stop living in fear of him. . . V - Voldemort."

Fred kissed her forehead softly. She looked up at him again. And they shared a kiss. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal George. The couple quickly broke apart, both irritated. "Well doesn't this look cozy." George smiled. Luna got off of Fred and they sat up. "Greetings George." She stood up. "Well I better get going." Fred stood up as well. "I'll walk you home." He put a hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the door. "See you in a bit Georgie!" Fred called while walking down the stairs. "More like a year!" George joked back. Fred rolled his eyes.

The couple walked hand and hand out of Burrow and all the way to Luna's house. The sun was starting to set. They stepped onto the porch. The two were so lost in each others eyes that they didn't notice Xenophilius sitting in the corner of the porch 'reading' the Daily Prophet. Fred wrapped his arms around Luna's waist. He bent down to kiss her. There lips were almost touching Xenophilius cleared his throat. They jumped. And they turned around to see Mr. Lovegood. Fred and Luna's faces burned with embarrassment.. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home Fredrick." He said. "N - no problem sir." He said nervously. "Well I guess I'll be off then. Nice seeing you sir. Goodbye Luna." He hugged her and jumped off the porch.

When Fred was out of sight Luna turned to Xenophilius. "Father, why did _you_ do that? You scared him aw. . . " She stopped. And Fred's words echoed in her head.

' _Nothing or no one can ever keep me away from you. Not even. . . not even Voldemort himself.' _Luna smiled and heart swelled with love. "Goodnight father." She went up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, love. See you in the morning."

~It's done! I'm so sad! But happy at the same time! And it's funny how this story was only going to be two chapters! And it turned out to be seven! Leave me comment or send me a message and tell me what you think.~


End file.
